


Something Of A Death Wish

by nhasablog



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “Don’t.”“Don’t what?”“Don’t be stupid.”“I think we both know that stupid is the last thing I am.” He took a step closer to her. “But I’m not opposed to the idea of being experimental.”(Or, Charles is used to being the victim, so when he finds out that Raven is ticklish as well he decides to turn the tables, albeit briefly.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece for an anon who wanted Raven to be tickled by Charles. I hope you like it!

Charles most definitely had a death wish.

It had started innocently enough. One accidental but well aimed poke at her lower ribs and Charles had made a discovery that had changed everything, and Raven only had to meet his gaze for them to come to a mutual understanding. Raven was ticklish on at least one spot, and Charles was stupid enough to want to test it out. Yes, they were both sure he had a death wish.

Could anyone really blame him, though? Raven had tortured him for years, and while he generally wasn’t opposed to being tickled from time to time, her persistent _merciless_ fingers had occasionally made him wish he didn’t have a single sensitive spot on his body. It had been a strange mix of contradicting feelings, but even though he’d sometimes strayed and briefly let himself into Raven’s mind he’d never found anything about her being ticklish as well. This discovery definitely changed his perspective on things.

“Charles.” She made an attempt to sound stern, but Charles knew her too well to not hear the nervous edge in her voice.

He shot her a grin. “Yes, Raven?”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I think we both know that stupid is the last thing I am.” He took a step closer to her. “But I’m not opposed to the idea of being experimental.”

“Oh, so I’m an experiment now?”

“Don’t twist my words. You know that’s not going to work right now.”

An involuntary smile found her lips, and Charles had to admit it suited her. “Charles, come on.”

“With how many times you’ve reduced me to a helpless mess, how can I not?”

“It’s not my fault you’re so ticklish- no, no, don’t come closer!”

With every step he took, Raven took one in the opposite direction, and as they danced around the room in a game of cat and mouse Raven’s laughter eventually echoed around the room. Charles found it a lot nicer to dance to music rather to silence.

“Charles, please, don’t be mean,” she begged, laughter mingling with her words as Charles finally trapped her in a corner of the room.

He merely smiled at her. “I think this will be a great bonding experience for us. To switch things up a bit.”

“You’re so anoy- dohon’t!”

Charles didn’t want to waste any time, because he knew Raven could turn the tables very easily, and the fact that he was able to actually poke and prod over the spot he’d accidentally tickled earlier meant that she was letting him, to some degree. He didn’t want to let this mood of hers pass by without taking advantage of it, as her revenge would be ten times worse anyway, so he might as well get a couple of laughs out of her.

And oh the laughs he got.

Raven was a tough woman. He knew that, but she smiled easily when she was around people she was comfortable with. Laughing was something she didn’t do as much of, however, so Charles counted every single laugh as a victory, even though he had to force them out by wiggling his fingers over her skin. It remained rather monotonous, never rising in pitch, but existent nevertheless. He strayed from the established ticklish spot, but she didn’t seem to be as sensitive anywhere else, though she kept laughing. Charles returned to her lower ribs rather quickly.

“I’m going to kihihill yohohou!” she managed to choke out, which told Charles he wasn’t tickling her hard enough, though it was difficult to change anything when she wasn’t very ticklish to begin with. Oh bother.

“I don’t doubt you will,” he replied, grinning when she doubled over in an attempt to get his fingers to stop. “I’ve fully accepted my fate, don’t you worry.”

Raven snorted through her laughter, though Charles was sure it was at him rather than caused by him.

He tickled her mostly in silence, not wanting to make his death more painful than necessary. Raven was very good at teasing while wrecking you, but Charles preferred relishing in the effect his fingers had rather than talk over it. It also made it easier to realize when Raven was getting fed up with him and he was about to cross a line. He reckoned he backed off just in time.

“I’m done,” he promised cheerfully. “That was fun. Didn’t you have fun? I mean, you certainly did a lot of laughing, didn’t you?”

“Dead,” she said, taking a step toward him. “Charles Xavier will be nothing but a memory in just a few short seconds.”

Charles started laughing even before she’d touched him. He truly had a death wish, but what a sweet death it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
